


Шляпка для леди

by Zerinten



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adventure, Case Fic, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 09:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4558686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerinten/pseuds/Zerinten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Каждые шляпка, кофточка или платье для женщины — целая история. Что уж тогда говорить про шкаф. Это, пожалуй, даже целая жизнь. И представьте себе только мое удивление, удивление истинной леди, когда я неожиданно обнаружила в своей жизни мужчину!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Шляпка для леди

Эта история началась со шляпки. Небольшой летней шляпки с цветком. Она украшала витрину — и, надо признать, действительно была настоящим украшением. Каждый день я видела ее, проходя мимо салона в булочную, где была самая аппетитная выпечка. Шляпка для меня уже практически символизировала нечто стабильное и незыблемое. До того дня, когда ее купили.

Это оказалось неожиданным. Мир пошатнулся. Хоть шляпка и не была моей — а моей она не была лишь потому, что мне никогда не шел подобный фасон — я уже успела с ней сродниться. Не в силах устоять перед совершенно недопустимым и даже постыдным любопытством, я зашла в салон и поинтересовалась судьбой «цветочной шляпки». Модистка рассказала, что данную модель увез с собой солидный джентльмен, следовавший через наш городок проездом. Вероятно, пожелал сделать подарок супруге. Увы, это значило только, что шляпка оказалась для меня безвозвратно потеряна. Оставалось лишь уповать на то, что ее хозяйкой окажется леди, знающая истинную цену вещам.

В расстроенных чувствах я попрощалась с модисткой, покинула салон и, начисто утратив интерес к булочкам, направилась обратно домой.

Дома, что вполне естественно, я первым делом сняла жакет и открыла платяной шкаф. Каждые шляпка, кофточка или платье для женщины — целая история. Что уж тогда говорить про шкаф. Это, пожалуй, даже целая жизнь. И представьте себе только мое удивление, удивление истинной леди, когда я неожиданно обнаружила в своей жизни мужчину!

Все вокруг меня всегда было размеренным, твидовым, исключительно классического кроя. До этого дня редко что нарушало плавный ход вещей. Но сегодня, начиная с купленной шляпки и заканчивая мужчиной в моем платяном шкафу, все было не так, как должно. В любом случае, воспитание истинной леди не позволяло мне оставить все как есть: забыть о шляпке и закрыть дверцу шкафа.

— Здравствуйте, — вежливо улыбнулась я. — Не желаете ли чашечку чая?

Неожиданный гость приподнял уголки губ в легкой улыбке, осторожно вышел из шкафа, галантно поцеловал мне руку и представился:

— Джек.

Качнув головой, я на шаг отступила. Гость был похож на кого угодно, только не на Джека. Твидовый костюм — он так гармонировал с моим гардеробом, что я почти готова была простить гостю пребывание в моем шкафу — с идеально подходящим к нему галстуком. Дезодорант был не настолько мужским, чтобы отпугивать женщин. А вычищенная обувь и аккуратная прическа окончательно утверждали в мысли, что Джеком он не мог быть даже по причудливой прихоти судьбы. А она, как известно, большая охотница до странных шуток.

— Люси, — представилась я, заваривая настоящий английский чай. Это имя не шло мне настолько же, насколько перекошено на моем госте сидело имя «Джек».

Едва заметно вздрогнув, он бросил на меня удивленный взгляд — замаскировав, впрочем, его взглядом на часы.

— Как странно, — слегка рассеянно заметил он. — Если бы вы не представились, я бы готов был поклясться, что ваше имя — Джейн.

Мне оставалось лишь снова улыбнуться. Конечно, если кто- то оказывается в платяном шкафу леди — неудивительно, если он знает имя этой леди.

— Быть может, вы ошиблись адресом? — предположила я, делая маленький глоток чая из фарфоровой чашки.

— Что вы, как бы я мог? — парировал «Джек» — даже мысленно мне было сложно называть его так. — Это было бы невежливо.

Туше. Однако я все еще не оставляла надежды понять, что, как, почему и, главное, как долго собирается делать этот мужчина.

— Почему же невежливо? — поинтересовалась я, одаривая собеседника внимательным взглядом.

— Это значило бы признать, что я направлялся не к вам. А истинные леди достойны того, чтобы всегда и во всем быть первыми.

А вот это уже был пат. Я уважительно склонила голову — не больше, чем на полдюйма и не дольше, чем на несколько секунд. Но признание не осталось незамеченным. Глаза «Джека» удовлетворенно блеснули. Впрочем, как истинный джентльмен, он не позволил себе проявить ни унции эмоций по поводу своей маленькой победы.

Дальнейшее чаепитие сопровождалось обычной непринужденной беседой. Я лишь слегка пожалела о том, что так и не купила булочки.

Через какое-то время неожиданный гость вознамерился откланяться. И я проводила его обратно к дверям платяного шкафа.

— Счастлив был узнать вас, — он вновь галантно поцеловал мне руку. И, отворив дверцу шкафа, шагнул внутрь. Когда он прикрыл за собой дверь, я деликатно удалилась из комнаты. Ну а чуть позже, вновь заглянув в шкаф, я никого уже там не нашла. О неожиданном визите напоминали лишь две чайных чашки из тонкого фарфора.

На следующее утро я, как и обычно, направилась в булочную. И на сей раз даже отсутствие в витрине шляпного магазина моей любимой шляпки не сумело сбить меня с толку и с пути.

Сегодня я была твердо намерена купить к чаю свежих булочек. Я должна была быть во всеоружии на тот случай, если «Джек» снова неожиданно возникнет в моей жизни.

Он и возник. И снова в тот момент, когда я была к тому менее всего готова.

— Доброе утро, — учтиво поприветствовал он меня на пороге булочной.

— Доброе утро, — улыбнулась я ему в ответ. Еще одна улыбка предназначалась булочнику, и, когда я обернулась к «Джеку», его уже и след простыл. Это было не слишком по- джентльменски, однако на тот момент я ему это простила. Булочки были важнее.

Узнав от булочника свежие новости и получив бумажный пакет с еще более свежими булочками, я неспешным шагом направилась к дому.

Дома любопытство, недостойное истинной леди, в очередной раз оказалось сильнее. И я первым же делом направилась к платяному шкафу. Чуть помедлив перед дверью, я потянула за ручку. Дверь отворилась и… За ней не обнаружилось никого. И ничего. Шкаф был пуст. Совершенно и абсолютно. Платья, костюмы, пиджаки и юбки — все это отсутствовало. Я провела рукой по стенке осиротевшего шкафа и поджала губы. Это было возмутительно. Уже собираясь закрыть шкаф, я кое-что заметила. Следы. Два четких отпечатка мужских ботинок. И мне почему- то показалось, что это вовсе не от «Джека». Истинный джентльмен если и войдет в жизнь женщины, никогда не позволит себе столь грубо потоптаться и уж тем более не оставит грязных следов.

Аккуратно затворив дверцы шкафа, я направилась на кухню. Утреннее чаепитие было именно тем, что мне сейчас необходимо. И почему- то я совсем не удивилась, заслышав стук в дверь. Не удивилась я и тому, что на пороге стоял «Джек».

— Леди Люси Джейн, — склонил голову он, объединив в обращении мое настоящее имя и то, каким я представилась ему при первой нашей встрече. — Разрешите ли вы пригласить вас на прогулку?

Разве могла я отказать этому джентльмену? Тем более, что, судя по размеру и модели, след в моем платяном шкафу оставили и в самом деле не его ботинки.

Приняв и его приглашение, и его руку, я отправилась вместе с «Джеком» в парк. Неспешная прогулка, сопровождаемая неспешной же беседой, была приятна, как чай и булочки с корицей. Но хорошему свойственно заканчиваться. «Джек» проводил меня домой и почему- то отказался от приглашения войти. В любом случае, понадеявшись на скорую новую встречу, мы расстались, явно довольные друг другом.

Возможно, мне следовало бы заняться другими делами, но… Загадочная жизнь моего платяного шкафа не давала мне покоя. Я зашла в комнату и окинула его взглядом. Он стоял на том же самом месте, где и был до моего ухода. Почти. Но этого «почти» хватало с лихвой, чтобы уверенно сказать: шкаф двигали. Я подошла к нему и внимательно его оглядела. На первый взгляд повреждений не было. На второй — тоже. Тогда я отворила дверцу. Внутри все было в том же самом виде, что и до моего утреннего визита в булочную. Одежда вновь оказалась на предназначенной ей мною местах.

Я покачала головой и направилась на кухню — наконец- то пить чай. Что-то мне подсказывало, что до тайника моего они — кем бы они ни были — так и не добрались. Того самого тайника, где сейчас хранились украшения, некогда принадлежащие королевской семье. Принадлежащие, но украденные много лет назад. Мною.

Разумеется, проверять, на месте ли драгоценности сейчас, я не стала. Если тайник был найден — от этого уже ничто не изменится. Если же нет — не стоит давать подсказку. Ведь это было бы так… не по-джентльменски.

А на следующее утро мне пришла посылка. В небольшой коробке находилась та самая шляпка. Та, с которой и началась для меня эта история. А на вложенной в коробку карточке каллиграфическим почерком было написано: «С уважением, Джек».


End file.
